Nadi (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings Morning *Mornings are awful, so don't talk so much… Ah, I'm still sleepy… *You're quite robust in the morning. I don't know how to do that myself. *...What? What do you want with me? Noon *You're always wondering around various places. Just watching you makes me tired. *Why do you talk to me especially? I'm not going to say anything interesting. *What? If you've got business, make it short. Night *That's enough for today. Is your work finished for the day? *Phew, man I'm tired. Are you going to bed early today? Don't be a night owl and go to bed early! *You have business with me at this time? You just wanted to say "hi"? ......What!? You're so weird. Friendship Lines *'1:' ...I don't have anything particularly interesting to say. If there's nothing you need, why are you speaking with me? *'2:' What do I enjoy most in the world? I guess that would be reading books and studying different cultures and histories. But why do you ask? *'3:' I don't tend to stick around in one town for very long, thanks to my chosen profession. But now that I've been asked to tend the garden at this enormous mansion on a more-or-less permanent basis... I'm thinking perhaps it's time to settle down. *'4:' What is his deal?! Every single day, if he sees me, he talks to me all politely, like I'm just part of his daily routine. ...Fritz, I mean. I keep telling him not to talk to me, but he does it anyway! It's getting really annoying. *'5:' You probably shouldn't talk to me. I'm a rather blunt and harsh person, so I'm sure to say something offensive -- if I haven't already! And you...seem to be a really nice person, so I don't want to bring you down. So you should go. Shoo! ...You aren't listening. You're still talking to me! Why am I getting deja vu here...? ...All right, you win! Talk to me all you want. I'll try -- I'll TRY not to say anything offensive to you from here on out, okay? *'6:' What made me want to be a gardener? Well, that's none of your business, now, is it?! ...Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just don't give me that pleading look. I just...enjoy it! That's all, really. I'm sorry I don't have a better explanation than that. ...That's why I was dodging the question... *'7:' You are a stubborn one, you know that? I guess thanks to that, though, we've been able to get to know one another a little better. I don't know what you think of me, but I consider you to be...my best friend, I guess. So I'm counting on you to be best friend-y from now on, , you hear?! General *'If you are dating someone:' So, I hear you're seeing someone now! Is "congratulations" the appropriate thing to say in this situation? Let's just go with, "best wishes." Locations *'Piedmont:' I come here to fish sometimes, but I never seem to catch much. Is it just 'cause there's just not much to catch, or am I just... bad at fishing? Whilst Dating *'1:' ...Do you need something? I don't really feel like talking to you right now. *'2:' It feels like your attitude toward me has changed over time. If I did something wrong, please just tell me. If you don't, I can't very well make up for it, you know? *'3:' I'm not used to dating. But...I'm glad to be your boyfriend, _____. *'4:' Everyone's having so much fun watching how we talk to one another...or, I guess, specifically how I talk to you. Ugh, it's so aggravating! Why do they have to grin so much?! *'5:' You know what people say about me? They say I'm bad at expressing myself, so I come across sounding all grumpy... ...But you've been telling them I'm not really like that where it counts. Always coming to my defense, aren't you? ...Thanks, _____. I don't think I've ever gotten along so well with everyone before! *'6:' What? What do I like about you...? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?! I...don't know. I like you because I like you. I don't have to say what I like about you! I like everything about you! Geez! *'7:' Before I started dating you, I thought I didn't need all that love and relationship nonsense...but it turns out it was the best thing for me. Without you, I'm nothing. You are my everything. I love you with all of my heart, _____. Gifts *'Favorite': This color... Well now, look what we have here! I don't much care for vegetables, but this one's delicious. Thanks! *'Loved': This is one of my favorite foods! And you made it for little old me? Thanks! *'Liked': Can I really have this? Thank you, ! *'General': Is this for me? ...Thanks. *'Disliked': Ugh... Uh, I mean, yay! I'll...I'll take it! Since it's a gift and all. Rude to turn down a gift. *'Hated': Oh...no... please, take it away! ...What do you mean NO?! Only I can say "no" here! Craaaaaap... *'Horror': ...Are you saying I need to eat more vegetables? ...You're so cruel, _____... Seasons *Where I come from, we don't have winter. So I don't really like the cold. *'Rain:' Rain? That's troublesome. Rainy days are troubling to work in. *'Typhoon:' I saw the wind actually blow a bird away earlier. Be careful you don't get swept up yourself! Festivals Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' So you won, eh? Not bad. Where'd you go to catch 'em all? N-not that I care about what you think are good fishing spots. I was just y'know...curious. That's all. *'If you lost:' * Category:Story of Seasons Quotes